


Warm Love Amidst Cold Snow

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut in chapter Two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Reflection on Karian's relationship with Reydini, under a roof in Gwer Village.





	

Karian stood under the roof, barely shelter from the frigid gale by the structure coming down from one of the few common houses in the weathered town, singing her heart out for all to hear. The icy air bite at her skin and pierced through her armor with chilly needles, but she could handle the cold so long as she was standing beside Reydini, who's voice sent an even more powerful chill down her spine than any blizzard could summon, Reydini's intonation brought tears to her eyes and made her raise her voice ever louder as her emotions demanded to be released, though eyes or voice, and while she wasn't afraid to show how touched by the lyrics or the voice that carried them, she chose to let her feelings out through her voice.

She knew--and was quite proud--that her voice was among the most beautiful sounds in the world, sometimes she hummed a tune just to hear her voice for a moment, but it wasn't for vanity; her voice was a rarity. Even to her own ears, Karian's voice was a treasure made even rarer by an childhood illness that made it difficult to sing for any length of time, there was a time she refused to speak at all. She recalled how she would hold her fingers around her throat, curled in a corner as the very _thought_ of what should happen if her voice was released: a harsh scraping sound, a sharp pain would run through her throat, and she'd choke from the tightened muscles inside, eventually choking on tears until she cried herself to sleep, only to wake up in bed to find her parent watching her, the helpless pain in their eyes would leave her feeling guilty and dead.

Just the thought of the pair of red, tired eyes was enough to make her tightened her fingers around her throat a bit more, but what she heard them whisper sometimes, intoned in apologetic sorrow, hurt her even more, "Sorry...that we can't find a healer...or any doctor who can cure you."

 

She suddenly found her fingers brushing against her neck and played it off like had just been a little itchy, but Reydini knew better and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Let's call this a night-"

"No, I need to sing." Karian turned to the crowd of perplexed, chilly soldiers and remembered a cold day like this one, when she visited an empty music hall, there standing like an angel without wings, was a woman singing to an empty stage.

Her voice rang out clearly through the crisp air, her hand over her heart as her voice brought Karian to tears. The other woman immediately halted her performance to the shadows and ran up to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you, are you hurt?" Karian shook her head massaged the pad of her finger gingerly over her throat, then bowed over and cried harder, "I see...you can't speak, then?" Karian shook her head and clutched her throat gently.

"I-I haven't spoken...for a long time." Karian admitted, "Since I was sick for years...it hurt to talk."

"I'm sorry...I can be silent, if-"

"Please...sing for me...because I can't."

"I...see...very well-!" the girl rose swiftly and held out her hand, "My name's Reydini, by the way."

"Karian." she accepted the singer's warm hand and was surprised when the girl held her gaze and sang straight into her soul. Instead of her throat, Karian's hand clutched her shirt, pressing her fist against her heart. She clenched her jaw and parted her lips, waiting for the verse to repeat to join her voice to Reydini's, stunning the singer into silence with her beautiful voice, until she started coughing.

"Hey, hey, easy, now, take a breath." Reydini soothed, "Are you okay?"

"My throat's so sore..."

"Let's call it a night, then, Karian...we'll sing less tomorrow so we don't overwork your voice, okay?" Karian nodded and they met there the next day again, eventually they started having lunch at Karian's place, Reydini was surprised at the wealth of her family, and then found that no healers could find a solution for Karian. After much deliberation, the two decided to travel together, so Karian could share her voice with the world, but it hadn't been long before talk of a war spread, and the pair were lodging the Silent Ice Fields when Templars appeared to stand against the demon army. They decided to help out by singing and were issued standard armor despite not being Templars. One day while singing too long, Karian's throat became sore again, when a nurse by the name of Astra found and prepared a lozenge for her, oddly enough it worked, where all other medicines failed. The next day she experimented with other lozenges, but only Astra's prevailed.

And now, under the roof of a small building in Grew Village, she took another of Astra's lozenges nodded to the crowd, she would sing one more song before calling it a night. Reydini sighed beside her. She loved the hardheaded woman beside her, and wanted her to rest, but if she was going to sing again, she would join her and enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
